classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Festival
http://www.wow-europe.com/shared/wow-com/images/banner/en/lunar.jpg The Lunar Festival is a time of celebration. The people of Azeroth celebrate their triumph of many thousands of years ago, when an alliance of good races (the Night Elves, Tauren and Earthen) defeated a terrible evil, the Burning Legion. It is also a time of remembrance for the valor and wisdom of that ancient age. Today, the Lunar Festival is held by the druids of Nighthaven. Both the Horde and Alliance are welcomed to celebrate and shoot fireworks - a symbol of Elune's power. Ancient heroes of the past also appear throughout the land, offering gifts to those who find and honor them. It is a time of happiness, fortune and celebration, but it has a deeper motive as well. Omen, defeated so many centuries ago, yet remains in Lake Elune'ara. Although driven insane by the Burning Legion, the demigod still possesses Elune's blessing and is, hence, immortal. During the Lunar Festival, he stirs... and heroes of the land are called to defeat him once again. = Details = Festivities begin on January 27th to February 14th... Some events of interest: * On January 29th (the date of the actual lunar new year). Celebrations occur in Stormwind, Thunder Bluff, Booty Bay and Moonglade. * On February 13th, one last firework show will be held in Moonglade. This parallels the Chinese “Festival of Lanterns‿; extra lanterns are spawned around Lake Elune'ara (the firework show occurs over the lake). Decorations will be placed in every capital as well as in the regions of Nighthaven and Moonglade. Revelers celebrating the Lunar New Year will be spread throughout the world (the revelers are concentrated in Moonglade, except for those that show up for the fireworks shows in Stormwind/Thunder Bluff/Booty Bay); the lunar festival specific NPCs can be found in each capital and in Moonglade. There are also other NPCs - spread throughout the world – which are ghost-like elders that players must find and honor, as noted below. The World of Warcraft Lunar New Year events will focus on the celebration of the inhabitants of Azeroth's ancestors. Quests can be found throughout the world offering holiday-related items such as fireworks and other memorabilia to celebrate one's elders and ancestors. A number of Elder Ghosts can also be found throughout the world of Azeroth and each time a player finds a new Elder, he or she will receive a token that can be redeemed for special holiday related items Some holiday Items that players may recognize from the real world's Chinese New Year include: * A variety of rockets and fireworks * Festival Dumplings * Costumes that depict festive Lunar holiday dresses and suits in a variety of colors besides red * Recipes that will allow players to create red Lunar holiday clothing * A special red lockbox with a surprise inside (Inspired by the red packets that is given during Chinese New Year) * And much more! * Finally, there will be a large raid encounter boss that only appears during this time of year named Omen. Omen's appearance is closely liked to the Lunar New Year and new players will be excited to hear that this will be the only raid encounter where newbies will be able to participate fighting a raid style boss! Omen is inspired by the tale of "Nian" from Chinese lore. In the Chinese version of WoW the boss' name will be left as Nian. Simple quests exist at each major city that provide a 24-hour invitation that allows the bearer to teleport to Moonglade from inside a nearby circle of moonlight. Once in moonglade, one hill contains a number of similar circles of moonlight, each of which teleports back (using the invitation) to one of the cities. Though the invitation has a 10 minute cooldown, this provides a convienent way to move from city to city for the duration of the festival (see the Travel Guide). = Quests = Lead-in quests * The Lunar Festival from the heralds in the cities, direct you to your city's harbinger (5 Cenarion Circle reputation) * Lunar Fireworks from the harbinger in your city, directs you to set off 8 small and 2 cluster fireworks (50 Cenarion Circle reputation), rewards you with a Lunar Festival Invitation allowing you to teleport to Moonglade. * Valadar Starsong directs you to teleport to Moonglade and speak with Valadar in the vilage of Nighthaven (no reputation) Gaining Coins of Ancestry You don't need a prerequisite for these. Just find the Elder, talk to them, and the quest is complete. There are 50 elders, 26 in Kalimdor and 24 in Eastern Kingdoms. All of the elders are standing in circles of light. They give you tips as to where to find the other nearby Elders. You can complete the quest with any Elder, though some are harder to get to than others, such as those in your opposing faction's capital cities. All of these quests give 1 Coin of Ancestry and 50 of your faction's reputation (no Cenarion reputation). This means +50 to each of your faction's four cities. About 8 hours after completing one of these quests, the elder concerned will mail you a Lucky Red Envelope, which may contain an Elder's Moonstone (summons a circle of light, same as Elune Stone) or a Lucky Rocket Cluster (which gives you a +250 health buff for 30 minutes). Elder Rumblerock in the Burning Steppes currently does not send out an envelope. A complete list of all the Elder locations including coordinates can be found on the Elders page. There is currently no known reward for obtaining all 50 coins. Rumours of a choice of four epic trinkets (complete with realistic looking falsified screenshots) have been confirmed as false by Blizzard on the forums. Other quests * Elune's Blessing from Valadar Starsong - Summon Omen, defeat him and gain his blessing. The blessing itself is a buff giving +10% to all stats for one hour. Rewards: Elune's Lantern, 3 solid stone and a box of fireworks (100 Cenarion Circle reputation). Repeatable turn-in quests You may turn in coins to purchase various items. These quests do not give reputation. Valadar Starsong No level requirement. * Festive Lunar Dresses (Thottbot): Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for a choice of three dresses, and a box of fireworks * Festive Lunar Pant Suits (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for a choice of three pant suits, and a box of fireworks * Festival Dumplings (Thottbot) Turn in 1 coin of ancestry for a stack of 8 dumplings, each of which restores 4% health and mana per second for 25 seconds * Elune's Candle (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for Elune's Candle (Thottbot) which has 88 charges that shoot fireworks at your target. It may also be shot at minions of Omen to freeze them and does damage to Omen. On players and other NPCs, it produces a fireworks effect. This quest is not repeatable, although you may purchase additional candles for 10 silver each (they are unique, so you can only carry one at a time). Fariel Starsong Level Required Level 25 * Small Rockets (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for (Package of 3 small rocket recipes) Level 35 * Large Rockets (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for (Package of Large rocket recipes) Level 45 * Cluster Rockets (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for (Package of 3 rocket cluster recipes) * Firework Launcher (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for Recipe: Firework Launcher (Thottbot) Level 50 * Festive Recipe (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for Pattern: Festive Red Dress (Thottbot) or Pattern: Festive Red Pant Suit (Thottbot) Level 55 * Large Cluster Rockets (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for (Package of 3 Large Cluster Rocket Recipes) * Cluster Launcher (Thottbot) Turn in 5 coins of ancestry for Recipe: Cluster Launcher (Thottbot) = Official Summary = Lunar Festival :Every year the druids of Moonglade hold a celebration of their city's great triumph over an ancient evil. During the Lunar Festival, citizens of Azeroth have the opportunity to honor their elders by celebrating their sage wisdom, sharing in magnificent feasts, and of course... shooting fireworks! Features :Type: Holiday Event :Date: January 27th - February 14th :Location: Stormwind, Thunderbluff, Booty Bay, Moonglade Omen :The beast of Omen was once a hero of this world. A wolf of great strength and fortune, Omen fought beside the heroes of the War of the Ancients until he succumbed to demonic magics. Turning against his allies, he raged across Azeroth and carried death and terror in his wake. Finally defeated in Moonglade, Omen now sleeps among the silt of Lake Elune'ara. But each new year, during the festival, he stirs... Elders :During the Lunar Festival, adventurers will have the opportunity to honor many of their elders, and by doing so, they will also honor their culture and their people. For this, the Coins of Ancestry serve as a tangible means to recognize those who have chosen the venerable path of respect. Those who are recognized thus will have their diligence rewarded with a selection of unique items. Fireworks :The innovative and artistic engineers of Undermine have been slaving away since their display of pyrotechnics in July. Their latest and greatest -- not to mention highly dangerous to operate -- creations will be on display in the cities of the world every hour after sunset. Keep your eyes to the skies, and be sure to stick around for the finale! Revelers, All :Many soldiers formerly abroad have come home to engage in the festivities. Share in the merriment and dance with the revelers, or, if you're so inclined, blow a kiss to one that catches your eye. It's all in fun, after all; they appreciate the attention! :Festival Outfits To help celebrate the festivities, a selection of unique clothing become available to adventurers. Such outfits have been worn in times past during the Lunar Festival and each is hand-crafted with only the finest soft fabrics and other quality components. History :The Lunar Festival is a time of celebration. The peoples of Azeroth celebrate their triumph of many thousands of years ago, when an alliance of good races (Night Elves, Tauren, and Earthen - a proto-dwarven race) defeated a terrible evil. It is also a time of remembrance for the valor and wisdom of that ancient age. :The demi-god Omen was a being of great strength and knowledge. Blessed by Elune, Omen wandered primordial Kalimdor, guiding hunters and gatherers and offering luck and advice to all he met. When the Burning Legion launched their attack, Omen allied with Azeroth's defenders. He fought bravely but after many battles his wounds from demonic forces plunged Omen into a deep, dreaming sleep... where fel-inspired nightmares slowly consumed him. When he finally awoke, centuries later, he had fallen to madness. :The transformed Omen rampaged. No longer a creature of wisdom - but still possessing the strengh of Elune's blessing - he tore through the land, killing and devouring. Terror rode before him, and death trailed in his wake. :Omen's spree of horror ended when a coterie of ancient heroes gathered in the village of Nighthaven and faced the beast. They called down the moon's wrath and Omen, blinded and stunned by the power of the moon goddess, fled into the deep waters of Lake Elune'ara. That day marked the end of his rampage, and symbolized a new beginning for the people of Azeroth and the followers of Elune. :Today, the Lunar Festival is held by the druids of Nighthaven. Both the Horde and Alliance are welcomed to celebrate and shoot fireworks - a symbol of Elune's power. Ancient heroes of the past also appear throughout the land, offering gifts to those who find and honor them. :It is a time of happiness and fortune and celebration, but it has a deeper motive as well... :Omen, defeated so many centuries ago, yet remains in Lake Elune'ara. Although driven insane by the Burning Legion, the demi-god still possesses Elune's blessing and is, hence, immortal. During the Lunar Festival, he stirs... and heroes of the land are called to defeat him once again. Screenshots http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/lunarnewyears/images/ss8-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/lunarnewyears/images/ss9-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/lunarnewyears/images/ss10-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/lunarnewyears/images/ss11-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/lunarnewyears/images/ss12-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/lunarnewyears/images/ss13-thumb.jpg = Sources = * Lunar Festival page on Official site * Lunar Festival page on Official Europe site (En) * World of Warcraft Peek #1 at RPG Vault at IGN.com ** Blizzard serves up information plus a gallery of images related to the upcoming in-game Lunar Festival celebration ©2006 Blizzard Entertainment Category:Events